


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by Detroitbydark



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hevie - Freeform, Merry Christmas, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: Evie gives Harry a gift he wasn’t expectingInspired By Sam Smith’s version of Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Harry’s eyes scanned the courtyard outside his dorm window. Large white flakes of snow drifted from the sky turning the entirety of Auradon Prep into a winter wonderland. Snow on the Isle meant bitter cold and frozen fingers. Snow in Auradon felt so much more soft, gentile. He was having a hard time reconciling the two. He’d been having that problem frequently over the course of the holiday season. While the Isles children had grown up with nothing but bitter cold and frost bite the children of Auradon had steaming mugs of cocoa and snowball fights.

He’d flat out refused to attend the annual Christmas party. Gil had looked hurt when he’d refused and Uma had simply rolled her eyes, telling him to suit himself before she dragged Gil after her. Just because he’d never celebrated Christmas before didn’t mean he was willing to do it simply because his location had changed. Pushing off the window frame, he turned away from the darkening sky and the gleaming white landscape. 

Harry’s eyes fell on a picture at his bedside. Harriet and CJ stood on either side of him. One of his arms was flung carelessly around their shoulders. They grinned like maniacs at the camera. It hadn’t been taken long before he’d left for AP. He missed them violently. The thought of being away from them as long as he had already made him miserable. Ben had promised they’d each get their own invites in time but Harry neither trusted him nor did he feel like waiting. He wanted his family, the only parts of it that mattered, together. 

A soft knock sounded against the sturdy wooden dormitory door. Harry glanced at it curiously. As far as he knew everyone but him was attending the Yule festivities.

”Go away.” He muttered quietly, if only to himself. All was quiet for a few moments before the knock echoed through the room again. Harry clenched and unclenched his fists. Some people didn’t seem to understand his desire to be alone.

He reached the door before a third volley of knocking can begin. He wrenched it open seconds before the delicate had could land another set of blows. He was surprised to be glaring down at the Blueberry Princess herself.

”Evie.” He greeted simply, expression flat. “Should ye not be at yer big party?”

Evies smile falters at the chilly reception. “I was but you weren’t. Uma said you weren’t coming. I wanted to see if you’d changed your mind?”

Harry eyes her cold pinked cheeks and the small package tucked neatly under her arm. His frosty facade thaws in her presence. She had that effect on him. Even on his saltiest days something about her spoke to him. She was just so...good. It radiated from her like warmth from the sun. “Not feeling particularly festive, Princess.” He says tiredly. “Go back to yer pretty party, ye deserve it.”

Evie worries her lower lip between her teeth. “You deserve it too, Harry. Christmas is a time to be together, with the people you care about” Her cheeks grow a bit more pink as he watches.

”Princess, are ye tryin’ to tell me ye care?” He doesn’t intend for his voice to hold the bite it does and feels bad as she flinches at his words.

”I...” She falters under his gaze. Evie puffs out a frustrated sigh. “You know what?” Harry cocks a brow in her direction. “I want you to come back to the party.” Her eyes lock on his nervously, “with me. But, if you’re set on wallowing on your own in you room I’ll leave you to it.” 

He wants to reach out to her as she turns to leave, instead he shoves his hand in his pocket. She pauses with her back to him before spinning back on her utterly impractical boots. She shoves a shiny red box into his chest. Her voice is soft as she looks back up at him with those rich brown eyes.

“Merry Christmas Harry”. The pirate freezes as the princess rises up on her toes and places a soft kiss to his cheek. Evie’s strutting away before he can react. His fingers gently touch the spot on his cheek where lips had just been.

Looking down at the package in his hand, he makes his way to his bed, flopping down without any pretense.theyd been doing this dance since he’d arrived in Auradon. Harry had always assumed it was Evie’s nature. The girl was a wicked flirt. She rivaled even him. But now, dare he think there was some thing more there?

The tiny package is neatly wrapped in shiny red paper. A green bow sits proudly in the corner with a little tag with his name. Harry shakes it experimentally. Nothing rattles. No sound is forthcoming. His fingers slide under the edges of the paper as he pulls it away. Once the paper is gone he slides the lid off the box. He pulls the contents out and admires them. 

The fabric is soft against his skin. It’s plain but feels rich and sumptuous. Everything is black. He flicks the funny little Pom Pom at the top of the hat. A grin pulls at the corner of his mouth. There’d be no threatening anyone with that on.

A pair of mittens come out next, Harry slips them on experimentally. The cover over the tips of his fingers peels back, effectively turning them into the warmest fingerless gloves he’s ever had. Lastly, he pulls out a scarf. He lets the fabric slip through his fingers, enjoying the way it feels. Harry pauses as he reaches the end, a small red hook had been delicately, hand embroidered in the corner. He feels his chest tighten. He sits for a moment or two, glancing out the window at the flurries that dance about. Standing, he makes up his mind, pulling the cap down over his head and tying the scarf at his throat. If he hurried he could still catch her.

* * *

 

 _“_ Princess! Hey, Evie? Slow up, eh?” The cerulean haired girl pauses than turns to face him. Harry’s out of breath. The princess walked faster than he could imagine and he’d had to jog to catch up to her. Snowflakes cling to her hair as she stands in front of the main hall. He can hear the notes of a song drifting softly through the night sky. The light from the moon reflects off the snow and his breath catches in his throat. She looks ethereal. Evie’s look is questioning as catches up to her and takes her hands. Her skin is cool to the touch and he rubs them between his own, trying to work some warmth back into them.

”Harry?”

“I’m sorry, Princess.” He begins earnestly, “for acting so ugly to ye. I don’nae ken what I did to deserve such a lovely gift but...” he falters. Evie slips one hand from his grasp and presses it softly to his cheek. Harry has to fight the urge to lean into it.

”I don’nae have anything to give ye in return” his voice is soft even to his own ears. The smile she gives him is like another gift.

”Silly, pirate” She chides gently, “you don’t give gifts expecting something in return. I gave you the hat and mittens because I wanted you to have something nice.”

”And the kiss?” He pushes gently. Evie blushes a pretty pink and Harry thinks it may become his new favorite color.

”That may have been a bit selfish.” She replies with a smirk.

”I guess than so is this,” he responds with a grin of his own before pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers. She burrows in closer as his arms twine around her. Her lips are unbearably soft and part at his gentle incistance. A tiny sound escapes her, captured by his lips.

Harry pulls back slightly, not letting her out of his grasp. Her eyes flutter open and stare back into his.

”Merry Christmas, Princess.”

”Merry Christmas, Pirate. Now, kiss me again.”

 

 


End file.
